Why
by Cho Man
Summary: CH 2: Sungmin menyembunyikan penyakitnya pada Kyuhyun.. Apakah akhirnya Kyuhyun akan mengetahuinya atau hanya akan melihat sampai Sungmin pergi?
1. Chapter 1

_"Mungkin Sungmin sudah menghilang dari dunia ini tapi dia akan selamanya hidup di dalam hatiku." _

28 Juni 2011 ...

Hari ini aku tiba di Bandara, tepatnya pukul 08.00 pagi waktu Korea Selatan. Setelah 5 tahun aku menuntut ilmu di China akhirnya aku tiba juga di Seoul, kota dimana aku dilahirkan dan dibesarkan. Negara ini semakin maju saja seiring dengan berjalannya tahun.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Tidak ada yang menjemputku hari ini. Padahal semalam aku sudah mengabari appa, eomma, Siwon hyung dan...Mmm Sungmin, kekasihku. Tapi nampaknya tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang datang. Apakah mereka tidak merindukanku? Ataukah...mereka lupa hari ini aku pulang?

Tiba-tiba mataku membentur pada sesosok yeoja yang tengah berdiri di samping pintu masuk. Aku rasa aku mengenalnya. Ne, itu Sungmin kekasihku. Aku segera berlari dan memeluknya. Dia terkejut melihatku yang tiba-tiba datang. Maklumlah, 5 tahun berhubungan lewat komunikasi jarak jauh membuat kami saling merindukan satu sama lain.

"Oppa.. benarkah ini kau?" tanya Sungmin masih tak percaya.

"Ne chagia, ini aku Cho Kyuhyun kekasihmu" jawabku. Sungmin tersenyum lalu memelukku lagi. Kami masih terbawa suasana sampai akhirnya kami putuskan untuk pulang karena semakin banyak orang yang memperhatikan kami.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah aku terus menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Dia semakin cantik saja. Tapi aku merasa dia lebih kurus. Lima tahun yang lalu dia terlihat segar bugar, kenapa sekarang berbeda? Apakah dia sedang sakit?

"Chagy, apa kau sedang sakit?" tanyaku.

"Aniyo Oppa, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Aku agak lega mendengar jawabannya meskipun sebenarnya aku tetap khawatir. Aku harap selama 5 tahun aku pergi, dia baik-baik saja. Dia adalah yeoja yang sudah aku kenal hampir 20 tahun. Sejak kecil aku dan Sungmin sudah saling mengenal hingga akhirnya setelah dewasa aku menginginkan hubunganku dengannya melebihi dari sekedar teman biasa. Bahkan aku berencana untuk melamarnya. Tapi aku masih menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan semua itu. Lagipula beberapa minggu yang lalu Siwon Hyung baru saja menikah dengan Kibum, aku tidak mungkin menyusulnya secepat ini. Namun aku harap, aku bisa menikahi Sungmin, kapanpun.

"Appa .. Eomma .." teriakku begitu aku tiba di rumah. Appa dan eomma menyambutku dengan pelukan hangat.

"Pahlawan kecilku sudah pulang .." ucap eomma.

"Eomma, aku sudah besar. Kenapa kau terus menyebutku pahlawan kecil?" keluhku pada eomma.

"Hey..kau malu di sebut sebagai pahlawan kecil karena ada kekasihmu disini kan?" ledek Siwon Hyung. Aku tertawa dan segera merangkul hyung ku yang jahil itu. 5 tahun tidak bertemu dengannya membuatku sangat merindukan sosok hyung sepertinya.

Setelah cukup lama kami mengobrol, aku mengajak Sungmin pergi ke halaman belakang rumahku. Siwon hyung dan Kibum mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Hey.. aku lupa ternyata kau sudah menikah. Anak-anak kecil di sekolah akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan Ahjussi.." ledekku.

"Kau ini.. suatu hari nanti kau juga akan dipanggil Ahjussi oleh anak-anakku" jawab Siwon hyung. Sungmin dan Kibum hanya tertawa.

"Oh ya Kibum, kenapa kau ingin menikah dengan namja bernama Siwon ini? Dia kan tidak tampan" tanyaku sambil melirik Siwon hyung.

"Oppa, kenapa kau tidak memanggil Kibum eonnie dengan sebutan noona?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kibum ini teman SMA ku. Dia lebih kecil dariku dan aku tidak akan pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan Noona" jawabku. Siwon hyung melirikku begitupun Kibum.

Ne, seperti inilah aku. Aku jahil, selalu membuat suasana menjadi hangat. Tapi sejahil-jahilnya aku, Siwon hyung lah raja jahil nomor 1. Semoga saja Kibum bisa bersabar hidup sebagai isterinya.

"Oh ya, apakah kalian tidak ada rencana untuk berlibur? Kalian sudah 5 tahun tidak pernah bertemu.." tanya Kibum.

"Hmm.. kau memberiku ide.." jawabku. "chagia, kajja kita berlibur ke Pulau Jeju,," lanjutku sambil menatap Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Pulau Jeju? Oppa ku rasa itu terlalu berlebihan, kita kan bukan pasangan yang sedang berbulan madu, kenapa harus pergi ke tempat sejauh itu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ahh..kau benar" jawabku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Geurae, silahkan kalian pikirkan tempat liburan yang nyaman. Aku dan Kibum harus pergi" ucap Siwon hyung sambil menggandeng tangan isterinya kemudian berlalu. Dari kejauhan mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Aku tak pernah menyangka rupanya adik kelasku sendiri yang bisa merebut hati hyungku yang terkenal sangat keras seperti batu. Selama 6 tahun ini Siwon hyung menutup hatinya untuk yeoja semenjak kekasihnya menikah dengan namja lain. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya, tapi sekarang aku bahagia karena ada Kibum di sisinya. Mereka memang pasangan yang sangat serasi.

"Kyuhyun .." seseorang menyebut namaku. Aku dan Sungmin menoleh secara bersamaan.

"Seohyun?"

Tiba-tiba dia berlari lalu memelukku. Aku kaget begitu aku menyadarinya. Sungmin juga terlihat sangat kesal ketika Seohyun melakukan hal gila ini. Aku segera melepaskan pelukannya secara paksa.

"Kyuhyun, kenapa kau melepaskan pelukanku? Kau..kau tidak merindukanku?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedih.

"Seohyun, aku merindukanmu tapi bukan seperti ini caranya" jelasku.

"Waeyo? Apa aku salah memelukmu? Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah mengeluh .." tanya Seohyun.

"Ehm.. kenalkan, ini Sungmin kekasihku" jawabku. Seohyun nampak sangat terkejut begitu mendengar jawabanku.

"M..mwo?"

"Annyeong, Sungmin imnida" ucap Sungmin, mengajak Seohyun untuk berkenalan. Setelah beberapa detik sempat diam, akhirnya dia menjawab juga.

"Annyeong, Seohyun imnida. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum simpul. "geurae, aku akan menemui Ajumma dan Ahjussi di dalam, mianhae sudah mengganggu kalian.." lanjutnya sambil berlalu.

"Oppa..siapakah dia?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Dia Seohyun, teman SMA-ku.." jawabku.

"Kalian sangat dekat ne?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aniyo, kami hanya teman biasa. Tenanglah chagia, dia bukan siapa-siapa. Kau percaya padaku?" tanyaku.

"Ne oppa.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

(Sungmin P.O.V)

Ok, darah ini mengalir lagi. Aku terduduk lemas di balik pintu kamar sambil memegangi kepalaku yang kesakitan. Kanker otak yang sudah hampir 7 tahun menggerogoti tubuhku ini semakin membuatku kacau. Aku sangat lemah, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun jika penyakit ini mulai kambuh.

Tiga hari yang lalu Kyuhyun baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya di China. Dia tidak boleh tau aku mengidap penyakit parah ini. Aku tidak sampai hati jika melihatnya meneteskan air mata walaupun air mata itu hanya setetes. Lagipula ini adalah penyakitku, siapapun tidak boleh ikut bersedih. Cukup aku saja yang tau dan merasakan betapa sakitnya menjadi seorang penderita kanker otak yang hanya akan hidup dalam jangka waktu beberapa bulan lagi. Dalam sisa-sisa waktuku ini, aku ingin membuat Kyuhyun bahagia bukan bersedih. Untuk itu aku bersumpah tak akan membiarkannya tau tentang semua ini.

Sebenarnya aku ingin menangis, menangisi takdir hidupku. Mengapa Tuhan memberikanku penyakit seperti ini? Mengapa Tuhan tidak bisa membiarkanku hidup bahagia bersama Kyuhyun, dan mengapa Tuhan harus mengambil nyawaku secepat ini? Aku masih ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berharga, aku ingin menjadi orang yang dapat di andalkan oleh siapapun. Di dunia ini impian terbesarku adalah bisa menikah dan hidup dengan baik, dan aku ingin impianku itu kuwujudkan bersama Kyuhyun kekasihku. Aku ingin menikah dengannya. Aku benar-benar mencintainya, namja yang seumur hidupnya selalu ada di sampingku. Bagaimana mungkin semua itu bisa terwujud jika suratan takdirku berkata lain?

Aku ingin sekali berteriak. Aku ingin Tuhan mendengar bahwa aku merasa tidak mendapat keadilan. Tapi..siapa aku? Aku hanya seorang manusia biasa yang sudah memiliki jalan hidupnya sendiri. Sekarang aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menyerahkan seluruh hidupku pada Tuhan. Mungkin Kyuhyun adalah kekasihku, tapi dia bukan pasangan hidupku.

(Sungmin P.O.V end)

Hari ini Siwon hyung dan Kibum mengajakku dan Sungmin berjalan-jalan di Myeongdong. Kami berempat bersenang-senang bersama disana. Aku sangat bahagia, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku dan Sungmin bermain setelah hampir 5 tahun tidak pernah bertemu.

"Kyuhyun, kenapa kau ini payah sekali? Melemparkan bola ke dalam kaleng saja tidak bisa" ledek Siwon Hyung.

"Heyyy aku sengaja mengalah untukmu Hyung.." ucapku sambil meliriknya.

"Kenapa kau ini selalu mempermalukanku? Dongsaeng yang menyebalkan.." ucap Siwon hyung dan kami semua langsung tertawa kecuali Sungmin. Hari ini dia terlihat agak lain. Dia tidak ceria, dia terus saja diam seperti orang yang sedang sakit.

"Chagia, kau kenapa?" tanyaku.

"A..a..aku tidak apa-apa Oppa.." jawabnya.

"Jinjja? Tapi wajahmu itu pucat. Apakah kau sakit?" tanyaku lagi dengan nada cemas.

"Gwaenchana, aku tidak sakit" jawabnya lagi, kali ini sambil tersenyum.

Entahlah, aku yakin Sungmin menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Aku tau siapa dia, dia tidak pernah mau berkata jujur karena tidak ingin membuat orang lain khawatir. Terkadang aku merasa ketakutan jika sedang berdua bersamanya. Bukan karena apa, aku takut dia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting dariku. Aku takut dia rela menanggung beban yang besar dan tidak mau memberitahuku karena tidak ingin membuatku cemas.

"Mm..mianhae, aku harus pergi ke toilet" ucap Sungmin sambil berlari.

"Chagia.." teriakku.

"Dia kenapa? Berlari sambil menutupi hidung seperti itu.." ucap Kibum.

"Mungkin dia mencium aroma yang tidak sedap disini" ucap Siwon

"Ahh..kalian ini bicara apa. Tunggu aku disini, aku akan pergi menyusul Sungmin.." kataku sambil berlalu.

(Sungmin P.O.V)

Mengapa darah ini harus keluar di waktu yang tidak tepat? Aku sedang bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan tiba-tiba darah ini mengalir begitu saja. Sakit sekali, aku sampai menangis karena tidak kuat menahan perihnya.

Aku terduduk lemas di atas closet sambil terus menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidungku menggunakan sapu tangan. Jika terus seperti ini aku bisa mati karena kehabisan darah. Tapi..bukankah aku memang akan mati? Aku baru sadar, aku hanya tinggal menunggu waktu itu tiba.

"Sungmin .."

Ku dengar namaku di sebut. Itu suara Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin.." ia berteriak lagi. Aku segera mencuci muka kemudian keluar dari toilet dan menemuinya.

"Chagia, kau tak apa?" tanyanya begitu aku keluar dari toilet.

"Ne Oppa, aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau harus menyusulku?" aku balik bertanya.

"Hey..aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu chagia. Hidungmu baik-baik saja?"

"Mwo?"

"Tadi kau pergi sambil menutupi hidungmu, apakah ada masalah?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hidungku baik-baik saja.." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Hampir saja aku tertangkap basah tapi untunglah darah ini berhenti mengalir. Aku takut, aku takut Kyuhyun tau tentang penyakitku ini. Dia akan bersedih setiap hari dan aku akan merasa bersalah. Appa dan eomma-nya pasti akan melarangnya berhubungan dengan yeoja berpenyakit sepertiku dan pada akhirnya aku dan Kyuhyun harus berpisah. Aku tidak sanggup memikirkan semua itu, aku terlalu mencintainya dan aku benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah dengannya walau hanya sehari. Aku ingin selalu bersamanya.

(Sungmin P.O.V end)

18 September 2011…

Malam ini aku merenung di balkon atas rumahku sambil menikmati secangkir kopi panas. Aku merasa ada hal yang aneh pada Sungmin. Sungmin yang ku kenal adalah Sungmin yang ceria, periang, mudah tertawa dan sangat menyenangkan. Tapi mengapa setelah 5 tahun berpisah dia jadi berubah? Apakah selama aku pergi ada hal yang terjadi padanya? Aku yakin, bahkan aku sangat yakin dia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya seseorang. Ketika aku menoleh rupanya itu Siwon hyung. Dia menghampiriku kemudian duduk di sampingku.

"Aku sedang menikmati angin malam hyung.." jawabku. "kenapa kau bisa kemari? Kau tidak menemani istrimu di kamar?" lanjutku sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Aniyo, Kibum sedang mengobrol bersama Eomma." Jawabnya. "Kyuhyun, kau pasti sedang memikirkan kekasihmu.." lanjutnya tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau bisa tau hyung?" tanyaku.

"Aku tau karena aku Hyung-mu. Kau kenapa? Sedang memiliki masalah dengan Sungmin?" ia balik bertanya.

"Kami tak pernah punya masalah.." jawabku

"Lantas?"

"Aku hanya..aku hanya merasa ada hal yang aneh pada Sungmin. Hyung, selama 5 tahun aku pergi apa yang biasa Sungmin lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja sekolah, apalagi jika bukan itu?"

"Apakah dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh?" tanyaku lagi.

"Mm..yang ku tau dia hanya sekolah, kadang dia mengunjungi Appa dan Eomma untuk menanyakan kabarmu. Selebihnya aku tidak tau lagi.." jawabnya.

"Kau yakin tidak tau lagi?"

"Ne, aku kan tidak selamanya memperhatikan Sungmin, aku juga punya kehidupan sendiri. Lagipula dia kan yeojachingumu, kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung padanya?"

"Hyung, aku tidak akan menanyakan langsung padanya, aku harus menyelidiki masalah ini terlebih dahulu" ucapku.

"Memangnya apa yang membuat Sungmin terlihat aneh? Ku rasa dia masih Sungmin yang dulu .." ucap Siwon Hyung.

"Kau tidak sadar? Dulu Sungmin tidak sedingin ini, dia periang dan mudah tertawa. Tapi sekarang, dia selalu diam. Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dariku.."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus mencari tau. Dia yeojachingumu, jangan sampai dia menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu.." ucap Siwon Hyung sambil menepuk bahuku.

Siwon hyung benar, aku harus mencari tau. Dari dulu Sungmin memang gemar menyembunyikan sesuatu dan sampai saat ini ku rasa dia masih sama seperti itu. Sebenarnya aku benci dengan sifatnya ini. Mengapa dia tidak terbuka padaku, aku namjachingunya. Jika dia terus seperti ini, aku akan kehilangan kesabaranku. Aku harap, apa yang selama ini aku khawatirkan tidak benar. Semoga saja dia tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

(Sungmin P.O.V)

Hari ini aku pergi ke rumah sakit. Walaupun umurku hanya tinggal satu bulan lagi dokter bilang aku harus tetap memeriksakan kesehatanku. Sebenarnya aku tau ini tidak ada gunanya. Sehat ataupun sakit aku akan tetap mati.

Begitu terkejutnya aku ketika melihat siapa dokter yang akan memeriksaku. Kwon Seohyun, dia duduk di kursi dokter sambil menatapku. Ku rasa dia juga terkejut.

"Sungmin..kau Sungmin kan?" tanyanya.

"Ne, Seohyun. Ini aku, Sungmin .." jawabku.

"kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Kenapa kau masuk ruanganku? Kau .."

"Aku .. aku tidak akan menjelaskan lagi. Kau pasti sudah tau .." ucapku.

"Kau..kau penderita kanker otak?" tanyanya. Aku hanya diam. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sudah memasuki ruangan dokter ahli kanker otak dan dokter yang akan memeriksaku adalah Seohyun. Masih bisakah aku menyangkal tentang penyakitku ini?

"Sungmin..jawab aku" lanjutnya sambil menyentak.

"Ne! jika aku penderita kanker otak kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" aku balik menyentak.

Pandangan Seohyun kosong. Dia terduduk lemas di kursi empuknya.

"Ini gila.. apakah Kyuhyun tau?" Tanya Seohyun lagi. Aku hanya diam. "Jawab aku!" lanjutnya sambil menyentak lagi.

"Aniyo.." jawabku sambil menangis.

Hening, suasana berubah menjadi sangat hening. Seohyun masih shock setelah mengetahui semuanya. Terlebih saat dia tau usiaku hanya tersisa satu bulan lagi dan aku tidak mungkin selamat. Aku sendiri terus menangis di depan Seohyun.

Setelah selesai, aku keluar dari ruangan Seohyun dengan pandangan kosong. Ku rasa tubuhku sangat lemas. Tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh pundakku. Ketika aku menoleh rupanya itu Seohyun.

"Ikut denganku.." ajaknya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengangguk dan berjalan di belakangnya, mengikutinya pergi.

Dia membawaku ke taman. Rupanya di rumah sakit sebesar ini ada taman yang sangat indah. Puluhan pasien berjalan-jalan dan menikmati cuaca yang cerah di taman ini.

"Sungmin..kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Seohyun dengan nada prihatin.

"Aku..aku tak apa. Tak usah cemas seperti itu.." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau masih bisa menutup-nutupi bebanmu dengan senyuman itu?" tanyanya lagi dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"selagi masih berkesempatan untuk tersenyum, aku pasti akan selalu tersenyum.." jawabku.

"Kyuhyun harus tau tentang penyakitmu ini.." ucapnya.

"Aniyo! Dia tidak boleh tau .." ucapku.

"Waeyo? Dia kekasihmu dan dia harus tau tentang penyakitmu. Kau tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun jika dia tau semua ini setelah hari pemakamanmu. Dia akan merasa sangat bersalah.." jelasnya.

"Seohyun, ku mohon jangan biarkan dia tau. Di sisa-sisa waktuku ini, aku ingin membuat Kyuhyun bahagia bukan bersedih karena penyakitku ini. Kau adalah orang pertama yang tau keadaanku dan aku harap kau bisa menjaga rahasia ini.." ucapku.

"Sungmin, kau tidak boleh .."

"Seohyun!" potongku. "jika kau keberatan, anggaplah ini sebagai permintaan terakhir dariku sebelum aku benar-benar mati. Aku ingin kau ceritakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun setelah aku menemukan rumah baruku di alam lain. Aku tidak berniat membohonginya tapi ..aku sangat mencintainya. Karena cinta lah aku menutup-nutupi semua ini. Aku tidak sampai hati melihatnya meneteskan air mata karenaku. Kau bisa mengabulkan permohonan terakhirku kan?" tanyaku. Seohyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya menangis sambil memelukku.

"Kenapa harus kau? Kenapa harus kau yang mengalami semua ini.." gerutu Seohyun dalam tangisannya.

Aku ikut larut dalam suasana haru ini. Bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun tidak boleh tau, dia harus terus tersenyum sampai nanti aku benar-benar pergi. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis di sisa-sisa waktuku. Aku ingin menggunakan mataku untuk melihat betapa bahagianya kehidupan kekasihku. Dia namja yang tampan, dia tidak boleh menangis. Dia harus terus tersenyum.

(Sungmin P.O.V end)

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

(Seohyun P.O.V)

Seminggu lagi, hanya tersisa seminggu lagi. Aku masih saja diam di depan kalender sambil menggigit bibir bawahku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dalam waktu 7 hari lagi Sungmin akan benar-benar pergi dan aku sama sekali tidak boleh memberitahu siapapun termasuk Kyuhyun. Aku sangat gelisah karena terus memikirkan masalah ini.

Aku bisa bayangkan bagaimana terpukulnya Kyuhyun setelah dia tahu semuanya. Aku yakin dia akan terus menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya seperti itu, aku tidak bisa melihat namja yang aku sukai tidak bersemangat hidup.

Aku akui, aku menyukai Kyuhyun sejak kami masih SMA. Tapi..dia tidak pernah mengetahuinya. Aku selalu menyembunyikan perasaanku dan bersikap seolah-olah aku hanya menyukainya sebagai seorang teman. Ketika aku tau dia memiliki kekasih, aku sangat terpukul. Rasanya aku ingin sekali mencekik yeoja yang menjadi kekasihnya karena aku sangat terluka. Aku pernah bersumpah akan membunuh yeoja yang tega mengambil Kyuhyun dariku. Tapi entah kenapa ketika aku berkenalan dengan Sungmin, kekasih Kyuhyun aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan sumpahku. Dia terlihat begitu baik dan ku rasa mereka saling mencintai. Terlebih ketika aku dengar dari Siwon oppa bahwa mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil dan sudah menjalin hubungan selama 5 tahun lebih. Aku yakin fondasi cinta mereka sudah sangat kokoh dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa meruntuhkannya.

Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sungmin akan pergi untuk selama-lamanya dan aku hanya bisa diam saja? Aku harus bahagia atau bersedih? Kurasa aku terlalu jahat jika harus tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain. Meskipun aku mencintai Kyuhyun, jika dia bahagia dengan yeoja lain aku akan ikut bahagia. Sungmin akan pergi, dan Kyuhyun pasti akan sangat terpukul. Sebisa mungkin aku akan mencoba menghiburnya.

"Seohyun .." seseorang berteriak di balik pintu. Aku segera pergi dan melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Hai..apakah kau sedang sibuk?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo, kenapa kau bisa datang ke rumahku?" aku balik bertanya.

"Aku..aku membutuhkan bantuanmu.." jawabnya.

"Bantuan apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin kau mengantarku ke Pusat Perbelanjaan, tapi jika kau sibuk dan harus pergi ke rumah sakit, aku bisa pergi sendiri" jawabnya lagi.

"Aku tidak sibuk.." ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi kau bersedia menemaniku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, tapi .. kenapa kau mengajakku kesana? Kau tidak mengajak Sungmin?"

"Aniyo, aku akan membelikan hadiah untuknya jadi mana mungkin aku mengajaknya pergi.." jelas Kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

"Hadiah?" aku terkejut.

"Minggu depan dia akan berulang tahun dan aku akan memberikan hadiah untuknya. Sudahlah, kita harus segera pergi.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik-narik tanganku.

Aku sangat sedih begitu mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Bukan karena hadiah yang akan dia berikan tapi .. minggu depan di hari ulang tahunnya sendiri Sungmin akan pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Ini pasti akan menjadi hadiah terindah bagi Sungmin. Sebelum ia pergi Kyuhyun memberikannya sebuah kenang-kenangan.

"Hey, apakah cincin ini indah?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, itu .. itu cincin yang sangat cantik" jawabku sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Aku sengaja membeli sepasang cincin. Satu akan aku lingkarkan di jari manis Sungmin dan satu lagi akan aku lingkarkan di jari manisku. Cincin ini akan menjadi simbol cinta kami yang begitu besar.." jelasnya sambil tersenyum.

Baiklah, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan air mataku. Aku menangis di hadapan Kyuhyun dan dia terlihat sangat terkejut. Aku tidak kuat mendengar ucapannya. Hari ini dia membeli sepasang cincin indah dan akan dia berikan satu pada Sungmin di hari ulang tahun Sungmin. Hari itu Sungmin akan meninggal dan bisa ku bayangkan begitu terlukanya Kyuhyun.

Andai aku malaikat, aku akan membujuk Tuhan untuk membiarkan Sungmin hidup lebih lama lagi. Jika aku di beri satu permintaan bersyarat, aku akan meminta Sungmin hidup dan aku yang mati. Tidak ada siapapun yang merasa kehilangan jika aku pergi tapi jika Sungmin yang pergi ada Kyuhyun yang akan menangis. Seperti kata Sungmin, aku juga tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya.

Jadi..apa yang harus aku lakukan?

(Seohyun P.O.V End)

30 Oktober 2011…

Pagi ini, aku bersemangat sekali. Aku sudah membuat janji dengan Sungmin, nanti pukul 11.30 kami akan bertemu. Rencananya aku akan memberikannya hadiah di hari ulang tahunnya ini.

Semalam aku sudah berunding dengan Appa, Eomma, Siwon Hyung dan Kibum. Aku bilang pada mereka aku ingin melamar Sungmin di hari ulang tahunnya dan mereka setuju. Sudah lama aku dan Sungmin menjadi sepasang kekasih dan aku ingin hubungan ini naik ke tingkat yang lebih serius. Aku ingin menjadi suaminya dan aku ingin dia menjadi istriku. Aku ingin hidup bahagia dengannya, memiliki anak-anak yang sehat dan pintar. Jika semua itu bisa terwujud, aku yakin akulah namja yang paling beruntung di dunia ini karena aku memiliki istri yang berhati seperti malaikat dan aku memiliki anak-anak yang pintar.

"Kyuhyun, kau akan pergi menemui Sungmin sepagi ini?" Tanya Kibum.

"Aniyo, aku akan pergi mencari bunga dan kue terlebih dahulu.." jawabku.

"Aku tau perasaanmu hari ini, pasti kau sangat bahagia. Kau akan segera menikah dengan Sungmin, aku doakan semoga semuanya berjalan dengan lancar" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, gomawo atas ucapan manismu itu. Kau mau kemana dengan tumpukan pakaian-pakaian kotor Siwon Hyung?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja aku akan mencucinya.." jawab Kibum.

"Pakaian sebanyak itu kau cuci sendiri? Ingatlah, kau ini sedang hamil dan usia kandunganmu itu masih sangat muda. Jika tidak berhati-hati kau bisa celaka.." ucapku.

"Adik ipar yang tampan, aku ini tidak apa-apa.." ucapnya.

"Kibum.." tiba-tiba Siwon Hyung datang. "apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan semua pakaian-pakaian kotorku itu?" lanjutnya.

"Yeobo..aku akan mencucinya,," jawab Kibum.

"Tidak boleh, kau ini sedang hamil dan kau tidak boleh melakukan pekerjaan berat" ucap Siwon hyung.

"Ini kan hanya mencuci baju.." ucap Kibum sambil melirik Siwon hyung.

"Sudahlah..turuti saja apa kataku. Aku tidak ingin kau dan bayi kita terluka, ku mohon jangan melakukan pekerjaan berat ini.." ucap Siwon hyung sambil merangkul Kibum, kemudian mereka berlalu.

Aku tersenyum melihat adegan manis itu. Apakah nanti aku akan mengalaminya? Aku harap jawabannya iya, dan aku harap aku akan mengalaminya bersama Sungmin.

(Sungmin P.O.V)

Hari ini .. adalah hari ulang tahunku. Aku akan pergi ke taman untuk menemui Kyuhyun, kemarin kami sudah membuat janji. Kyuhyun bilang dia akan memberiku sebuah hadiah. Aku sudah berkata tidak usah tapi dia tetap saja memaksa. Aku tau, hadiah yang akan Kyuhyun berikan padaku akan menjadi hadiah terakhir darinya. Pasti hadiah ini akan selamanya terkenang di dalam hatiku maupun di dalam hati Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Bukan karena kami memiliki masalah tapi karena ini .. ini adalah hari terakhir dalam hidupku. Hari ini aku akan mati dan aku tidak ingin mati di depan Kyuhyun. Aku hanya bisa berharap, aku akan meninggalkannya dengan keadaan tenang. Aku tidak ingin dia melihat dengan jelas aku pergi, aku tidak ingin siapapun melihat itu. Ingin rasanya aku mengurung diri di kamar seharian agar orang-orang tidak tau aku sudah mati, tapi .. bisakah aku pergi tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu?

Pukul 11.00 tepat aku sudah tiba di taman dan duduk manis menunggu Kyuhyun datang. Hembusan angin yang halus menerpa tubuhku dan membuatku sedikit kedinginan. Suara tawa anak-anak yang sedang bermain di depan sana mengalihkan perhatianku. Anak-anak itu berlarian dengan bebasnya, mereka mengingatkanku akan masa kecilku. Saat itu aku selalu menghabiskan waktuku untuk bermain bersama Kyuhyun. Sejak kecil Kyuhyun dan aku sudah saling mengenal, kami adalah sahabat sejati dan akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Chagia.." seseorang datang dan ternyata itu Kyuhyun.

"Oppa .."

"Saengil Chukkae hamnida .." ucapnya manis. Dia membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun dan di kue itu tertulis _Saranghaeyo Sungmin_. Aku terharu dan menangis di tempat.

"Chagia, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya ia meletakkan kue di atas kursi.

"Aku baik-baik saja Oppa, aku hanya .. aku hanya terharu melihatmu menyiapkan semua ini" jawabku sambil terus menangis. Dia tersenyum kemudian memelukku.

"Chagia, Saengil Chukkae Hamnida. Aku berharap kau akan menjadi yeoja yang kuat, yeoja yang semakin lama semakin baik, yeoja yang akan terus mencintaiku. Semoga di hari ulang tahunmu ini, Tuhan akan memberikanmu kehidupan yang lebih baik. Saranghaeyo Sungmin.." bisiknya manis.

"Gomawo oppa atas do'amu itu, jeongmal gomawo.." ucapku sambil melepaskan pelukan hangatnya.

"Cheonmanaeyo. Geurae, sekarang kajja buat permintaan dan tiup lilinnya" ucapnya sambil tertawa dan aku hanya mengangguk.

Aku meniup lilin ulang tahunku dan berdoa sambil memejamkan mata.

_Tuhan, di hari ulang tahunku ini kau akan mengambilku dan membawaku pulang. Aku hanya berharap agar kau memberikan Kyuhyun yeoja yang tulus menyayangi dan mencintainya. Jangan biarkan hidupnya hancur karena kepergianku, tolong kuatkanlah dia. Buatlah dia menerima jalan hidupku. Aku bukanlah yeoja yang akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak. Biarkan dia hidup bahagia meskipun bukan denganku._

"Aku sudah selesai.." ucapku sambil membuka mataku pelan-pelan.

"Geurae, sekarang aku akan memberikan hadiah untukmu.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan dadaku sangat sesak dan hidungku mulai sakit lagi. Apakah ini sudah waktunya? Pandanganku mulai kabur dan kepalaku sedikit pusing. Kyuhyun sibuk mencari hadiah yang akan dia berikan padaku.

"Ini dia.." ucapnya, membuatku sedikit kaget.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Tapi tiba-tiba dia menggenggam tanganku, erat sekali.

"Chagia..di hari ulang tahunmu ini aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, kau mau mendengarku?" tanyanya.

"Ne, aku pasti akan mendengarkanmu oppa.." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Chagia..kita sudah saling mengenal cukup lama dan hubungan yang kita jalani selama ini juga sudah berlangsung cukup lama. Aku ingin..aku ingin hidup denganmu sebagai sepasang suami istri. Menikahlah denganku.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil membuka kotak kecil yang ternyata berisi sepasang cincin. Dia memasangkan satu cincin itu di jari manisku. Aku terkejut begitu mendengar ucapannya. Aku harus menjawab apa? Kyuhyun melamarku disaat waktuku bersamanya hanya tersisa sedikit lagi.

"Chagia.."

"Oppa, kenapa kau harus melamarku?" tanyaku sambil menangis.

"Apakah..kau tidak mau menikah denganku?" ia balik bertanya.

"Kau salah, aku ingin sekali menikah denganmu tapi .."

"Tapi apa?" potong Kyuhyun.

Aku tidak langsung menjawab. Nafasku semakin lama semakin tidak stabil. Bahkan aku merasa sangat lemas. Apa ini sudah waktunya?

"Chagia..kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun nampak sangat cemas.

"Aku tak apa.." jawabku sambil terus memegangi kepalaku.

"Wajahmu pucat,, kau pasti sedang sakit" ucapnya.

"Aniyo, aku .." tiba-tiba hidungku mengeluarkan darah.

"Chagia.." Kyuhyun semakin khawatir.

"Aku tak apa oppa, sungguh aku baik-baik saja" ujarku sambil terus menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidungku menggunakan sapu tangan.

"Kajja ikut aku, kita harus pergi ke rumah sakit.." ajaknya sambil menarik tanganku.

"Tidak usah..aku baik-baik saja.." ucapku bersikeras.

"Chagia, kau ini .."

"Aku bilang tidak usah!" potongku sambil menyentaknya. "Kenapa harus pergi ke rumah sakit? Aku tidak butuh tempat itu.." lanjutku.

"Chagia, kenapa kau menolak? Ini demi kesehatanmu, kau harus segera diberi obat.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Oppa..aku tak butuh rumah sakit" jelasku sambil terus menangis. "yang aku butuhkan saat ini adalah pelukan hangat darimu oppa.." lanjutku sambil memeluknya dengan erat.

"Chagia, sebenarnya kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menangis.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulutmu oppa.." jawabku.

"Mwo?"

"Tolong..katakan kau mencintaiku" ucapku dengan nafas yang tak beraturan.

"Chagia .."

"Oppa, katakan saja. Ku mohon..katakan kau mencintaiku.." pintaku sekali lagi.

"Saranghaeyo Sungmin.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus menangis.

"Ne, sekali lagi. Katakan sekali lagi Oppa.." pintaku untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Saranghaeyo Sungmin, saranghaeyo yeongwonhi.."

Aku merasakan seseorang menarik tubuhku dan membawaku pergi.

Ternyata..waktunya sudah tiba. Aku bisa melihat Kyuhyun memelukku sambil mengucapkan kalimat _Saranghaeyo Sungmin_. Aku pergi, benar-benar pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali. Kyuhyun, mianhae karena aku pergi di saat cinta kita sedang bersemi. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu meskipun tempat kita sudah berbeda. Percayalah, selamanya perasaanku padamu tak akan pernah berubah. _Naneun neoreul saranghanda, ChoKyuhyun_.

(Sungmin P.O.V end)

Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Sungmin .. kenapa dia diam begitu mendengar aku mengatakan kalimat aku mencintainya? Detakan jantungnya tidak ku rasakan lagi.

"Chagia .." aku melepaskan pelukan erat Sungmin. Dia menutup matanya dan darah di hidungnya sudah berhenti keluar.

"Chagia.." aku menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya tapi tetap tak ada reaksi.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera berlari dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Setibanya disana, Sungmin langsung dibawa ke UGD dan aku tidak di perbolehkan masuk.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ku rasa Sungmin menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku yakin, dia tau dia sakit tapi dia tidak ingin membuatku cemas jadi dia menyembunyikannya dariku.

"Kyuhyun .. apa yang terjadi?" Seohyun datang dengan tergesa-gesa. Sebelumnya aku memang sudah menghubunginya dan memintanya datang secepat mungkin untuk memeriksa kondisi Sungmin.

"Seohyun..ku mohon, selamatkan Sungmin.." ucapku.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Seohyun.

"Sungmin..dia masuk UGD.." jawabku. Seohyun panik kemudian dia menerobos masuk ke ruang UGD. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian dia keluar. Dia menangis sambil menatapku.

"Hey..kau kenapa? Apakah..Sungmin sakit parah?" tanyaku. Seohyun tak menjawab. "Seohyun, Seohyun, tolong beritahu aku. Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi? Sungmin baik-baik saja kan?" lanjutku.

"Kyuhyun, Sungmin .. Sungmin .."

"Katakan dengan jelas!" sentakku.

"Tenang Kyu, Sungmin selamat. Kita telah berhasil mengatasi penyakit yang selama ini dideritanya. Ini mukjizat. Sungmin cerita padaku bahwa semestinya batas waktunya hari ini. Tapi ternyata para dokter dapat mengangkat kanker yang terdapat di otaknya" cerita Seohyun dengan semangat.

Aku langsung bergegas memasuki ruang UGD. Di sana kulihat Sungmin terbaring di tempat tidur, mukanya terlihat pucat dan lemas, tetapi dia bernapas.

"Op..pa.." bisik Sungmin

"Sungmin, kau sudah sadar. Syukurlah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika kau pergi" jawabku. Aku mengelus pipinya perlahan.  
"Mianhae Oppa, aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya"

"Tak apa-apa, yang penting sekarang kau baik-baik saja dan berada di sampingku. Tapi lain kali kamu tidak boleh menyimpan semua sendiri, kamu harus membaginya denganku. Ne?" ucapku lembut.

"Ne, gomawo Oppa"

(Seohyun P.O.V)

Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka dari belakang pintu. Tapi syukurlah Sungmin bisa sembuh. Meskipun rasanya sakit, tapi aku senang Kyuhyun bisa bersama Sungmin. Karena hanya dengan Sungminlah, Kyuhyun dapat bahagia.'

(Seohyun P.O.V end)

"Oh ya Min, apa jawabanmu tentang tadi" tanyaku.

"Jawaban tentang apa, Oppa?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Will you marry me, Lee Sungmin?"

"I will, Oppa" bisik Sungmin

"Saranghae, Lee Sungmin" kupeluk dia

"Nado saranghae, Oppa"

**THE END**


End file.
